Frank Mir vs. Mirko Filipovic
The fight was the first true knockout delivered in Frank Mir's career. In an odd combination, it was also considered one of the most snore-inducing fights in UFC history. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen.. Mir landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Mirko stuffed a single. Mir kneed the body nicely. Four minutes. Mir kneed the thigh. Mirko kneed the groin and the fight was paused. Mirko apologized. He came over and apologized again as Mir gyrated his testicles against his hand. He walked it off, pacing in the neutral corner. He continued and they touched gloves. Three thirty-five. Mir missed a pair of left hooks. Three fifteen left. Mirko missed a big left hand by a mile. Three minutes. Mirko missed a right headkick by a mile. Two thirty-five. Mir missed a body kick. Two fifteen as Mirko stuffed a double to the clinch. Mir kneed the body. Mir landed a right elbow inside and he kneed the body. Two minutes. Mirko kneed the body. One thirty-five. They broke away. Mir landed an inside leg kick and they clinched with one fifteen. Mir kneed the body. One minute. Mir kneed the body. Slight boos coming. The ref broke them up. Thirty-five left. Mirko landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Mir landed a hard left hand as they clinched. Mir kneed the groin and was warned. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Mir landed an inside leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Boos coming hard now. Three thirty-five as they clinched. Mir kneed the leg. Three fifteen. Mir kneed the body hard. Three minutes remaining. Hard boos coming. The ref broke them up. Rogan said the fight had the weird feeling of a sparring match. Mir landed an inside leg kick. Two thirty. Two fifteen. They clinched. Two minutes as hard boos come. Mir kneed the leg. One thirty-five left. Hard boos coming. One fifteen. The ref broke them up. One minute. Mirko landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Mir checked a leg kick. They stood there. Mirko missed a left high kick by a mile. The second round ended amidst hard boos. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Hard boos. More and more. They clinched and broke. Four fifteen. They stood there pausing. Four minutes left. They clinched. Mirko stuffed a trip and they broke. Three thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Three fifteen. Hard boos. Mirko landed a straight left. Three minutes remaining. They clinched.. They were talking to each other. Two thirty-five. Mir said something and Mirko laughed. Two fifteen. Rogan said the good news was that there was only two minutes left. Hard boos. Two minutes. The ref broke them up. One thirty-five. They clinched and broke. One fifteen. Who won this fight? Rogan asked, not the fans he said. Sorry folks. They clinched. They broke. One minute as Mir went for a straight left in close and ate a knee and dropped. Mir landed three hard shots on the ground to the unconscious Mirko. The Verbal Exchange According to Crocop: *Cro Cop: Let me go, lets go to the center and fight *Mir: Let's go to the mat *Cro Cop: OK - if I'm on top *Mir: We'll stay in the clinch *As soon as Crocop said let's go to the center, I heard Frank saying "Hell no! Hell no!" *Apparently at some point during the exchange, Mirko bitch-slapped Mir. *I also heard cro cop saying, "what? no" *Cro Cop: Lets go to the center... *It takes Mir a second to respond and then he says HELL NO. *Cro Cop: What, No? *Mir: Hell No... Want to go to the mat? *Cro Cop: HaHaHaHaHa...